SCREAM 5 (OLD - JUMP TO RECALIBRATED)
by OnlyHuman96
Summary: 2 years after the latest Woodsboro killings, the Ghostface killer returns yet again and bloodshed and death follow. But it seems like this killer is trying to finish what Jill and Charlie set out to do, remake the Stab franchise in their own twisted way.
1. The Opening - Blood Everywhere

The final re-write. An edgier approach. I have the story in mind this time, so keep up with it because it's gonna be KILLER!

Taking place 2 years after the events of **Scream 4**.

[FADE IN]

EXT. WOODSBORO - MOVIE THEATER - NIGHT

Walking along the sidewalk of the movie theater is LACEY ROBERTS - 19 years old, blonde-ish black hair, green eyes, she has a 'I can be fun when I want to' personality about her.

JOSH WALKER - 19 years old, black hair, blue eyes, he has a comical and ambitious personality.

The two pass up movie posters, promoting new releases and upcoming titles. Lacey has a 'Why am I here right now?' look on her face while Josh seems to be pretty excited to be there.

LACEY

Some would believe that this is in bad taste.

JOSH

What's in bad taste?

LACEY

These movies... They profit off the victims from Woodsboro. (beat) Yet they continue to make them.

JOSH

You're only saying that because YOU'RE from Woodsboro.

LACEY

That's besides the point (beat) anyway, you are too.

JOSH

So.

They come across the promotion poster for Stab 8. Lacey stops and analyzes it. The poster reveals the Ghostface killer lunging over a group of familiar faces. Josh continues walking up to the digital ticket scanner.

LACEY

Still. (beat) It's in bad taste if you ask me.

JOSH

(Recieving the tickets from the machine)

Well nobody asked you Lace.

Lacey gives Josh a 'Well then' look.

Josh opens the Theater door, then looks back at Lacey, who continues to observe the Stab 8 poster.

JOSH(CONT'D)

(Montioning Lacey)

You coming?

INT. MOVIE THEATER - MAIN LOBBY - NIGHT

Josh and Lacey walk into the theater to see the entire lobby decorated in Stab decore for the premiere. In the center of the room is a larger than life size Ghostface prop, posed with his knife in hand, ready to strike. Lacey seems a bit overwhelmed by the prop, being that it's like nearly 10 foot tall. Josh seems to be taking it all in as clearly, he is a Stab fanatic.

LACEY

(In a sarcastic tone)

What better way to show your pride for the franchise. (beat)Just stick a huge ass Ghostface prop in the center lobby of your theater.

JOSH

(Looking up at Ghostface prop)

Dammmmn! I want one of those.

LACEY

(Rolls eyes)

Of COURSE you do.

Josh proceeds toward the usher and hand her their tickets. Lacey follows looking around the theater, noticing that a lot of people a dressed like Ghostface. The usher then pulls out a clear bag and hands it to Josh. The bag contains a Ghostface robe and mask inside.

JOSH

(Points to bag a little confused)

What's this for?

USHER

The theater's providing them for the premiere. Tonight only.

JOSH

Ah, how very Stab 2 of you.

The Usher smiles as Josh walks passed. The usher also hands the souvenir to Lacey, but she rejects it.

LACEY

(Smiles politely)

No thanks, I'm good.

Lacey walks passed the usher and meets up with Josh.

JOSH

(Points to snack bar)

You want anything? Popcorn? Drink?

LACEY

Nah, that's why I ate and stuff before we left.

JOSH

Good, 'cause food and drinks here are expensive.

Lacey laughs.

LACEY

Where's the movie even being shown?

JOSH

(Moving around, hands Lacey the ticket stub)

I don't know but I gotta use the bathroom. Save a seat for me please.

LACEY

(Taking ticket stub)

Yeah.

Josh proceeds down the hallway to the right toward the bathroom. Lacey paces forward, analyzing the ticket stub for the screen number. It says 'screen 8'.

LACEY

(Rolls her eyes and sighs)

Screen 8, how ironic?

Lacey heads straight forward, down the screen room hall.

CUT TO

INT. MOVIE THEATER - BATHROOM - NIGHT

Josh enters the bathroom and walks down the hall until he comes up to the urinals, which are oddly enough being used by people wearing the Ghostface robe and mask that was provided. Josh walks toward the stalls, to the third and last one, he pushes it open, and enters, locking it behind him.

CUT TO

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SCREEN 8 - NIGHT

Lacey enters the screen room, inside people are acting crazy as the movie is just starting. Just about everyone in the room is wearing the free Ghostface attire. Lacey begins to feel a bit uneasy as she makes her way up stairs, trying to find a seat somewhere in the middle.

CUT TO

INT. MOVIE THEATER - BATHROOM - NIGHT

Josh flushes the toilet and exits the stall, closing the door behind him. He walks to the end of the stalls and notices the urinals are now free to use. He rolls his eyes and sighs. He walks up to the sink, turns on the water to wash his hands. We hear another stall click open. Josh pauses then turns around. He bends down and looks under the stalls but nothing can be seen. He just shrugs his shoulders then continues on down the hall. From behind we see a figure approaching Josh from behind as he turns the corner down the bathroom hall. It's someone dressed as Ghostface!

CUT TO

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SCREEN 8 - NIGHT

The movie is well underway now, we seen on screen - Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper are discussing the Woodsboro murders. Just then... A vibration emits. It's Lacey's phone. She struggles as she pulls it out of her pocket. The screen lights up with the caller ID reading 'JOSH'. Lacey sighs and rolls her eyes, the sits up and walks out of the screen room.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Lacey swipes the screen and answers her phone.

LACEY

(In a joking tone)

What, you need help flushing or something?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE

Not exactly. (beat) Maybe a little cleaning up though.

Lacey has a unamused look on her face, believing that Josh is just using the Ghostface voice changing app.

LACEY

(Unamused)

Uh-huh sure. Cleaning up with what?

GHOSTFACE

This blood. (beat) It's everywhere.

LACEY

(Still unamused)

Yeah, sure. Just hurry your ass up Josh, the movie's already started.

No response.

LACEY(CONT'D)

Hello? Helllooo!?

[Dial tone]

LACEY(CONT'D)

(With a look of 'Wtf?')

Well fuck you too then!

Lacey re-enters the screen room.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - SCREEN 8 - NIGHT

Lacey walks down the hall and back up the stairs to her seat. She sits back down in her seat. She looks at the person to the right of her, whoever they are, they're wearing the Ghostface attire and stitting very still, watching the movie. Lacey has that uneasy feeling again. On screen - Jenny answers the ringing phone she found mysteriously on the floor. She says, "Perfect timing Marnie, but you don't have the app on your phone, so you can talk like Ghostface, can you?' Ghostface responds by saying, "Yes I can." Just then... Someone passes in front of Lacey and sits down next to her. This person, who she believes to be Josh is waering both the Ghostface robe and mask. Lacey looks at this person with unamusement.

LACEY(CONT'D)

(Looks at the person)

Really?! THAT'S what took you so long?

The person doesn't respond, only watches the movie. Lacey looks back at the person.

LACEY(CONT'D)

You know you can take that mask off now?

The person nods.

LACEY(CONT'D)

If you don't, I WILL.

The person positions a knife in their lap. Lacey doesn't see this. Lacey looks back at the person, she gets angry because she thinks it's Josh and that he still hasn't taken the mask off yet.

LACEY(CONT'D)

(Looks at person)

Take the DAMN mask off!

Lacey reaches over to take off the persons mask but she sees the knife in their lap. The person looks at Lacey then grips the knife to strike. Lacey screams then runs toward the center isle. A flash of silver is seen as the Ghostface figure SLICES LACEY'S ARM as she makes a run for it. Lacey holds her bleeding arm as she runs down the stairs. Ghostface following fast behind her. Everyone in the room believes this to be an act. Lacey cuts the corner then sprints down the hall and busts through the doors.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Ghostface busts through behind her not even 2 seconds later, knife drawn. A flash of sliver is seen as Ghostface strikes with his knife. Lacey moves out of the way, making him strike the wall. Lacey sprints down the hall, she looks behind her to seen Ghosface unlodge his knife from the wall. Lacey thinks quick and pulls open the maintenance room door and enters, hoping for someone to be there to help her.

INT. MOVIE THEATER - MAINTENANCE HALL - NIGHT

Lacey sprints through the maintenance hall and up the stairwell. This is where maintenance can fix the lights and hang props for special events. Below, we can see Stab 8 continuing to play. On screen - Jenny is running from the Ghostface killer. Upon reachng the top of the stairwell, Lacey looks down, but doesn't see Ghostface. Lacey looks to her right, she sees the projector room. She runs for it and begins to beat on the door, screaming for help. She looks through the window but doesn't see anyone inside. Although she does see the emergency exit sign reflect through the window. She looks behind her and see the emergency exit, lit up in red lighting 'EXIT'. It's on the other side of the walkway. Lacey makes a run for it, she looks back once more, still no sign of Ghostface. Just then... As she turns her head, a loud sharp blade sound is heard. A look of pure shock omits on Lacey's face as she sees the Ghostface killer in front of her and his knife dug nearly to the hilt into her stomach. Ghostface RIPS THE KNIFE OUT OF LACEY'S STOMACH, blood pours from between her fingers as she hold her open wound. Ghostace then kicks Lacey forward, she HITS the cast iron walkway hard.

Ghostface stands over Lacey, points the blood stained knife at her, then raises it. Lacey looks into the eyes of the Ghostface killer then screams hystreically is absolute angony. Ghostafce bring the knife down hard, burying it deep into Lacey's body, AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN, until there are no possible signs from Lacey. Afterwards, Ghostface looks up, blood covers and drips from his mask.

The movie continues, on screen - Jenny is crawling away on the concrete ground as Ghostface pulls her toward him by her ankle, then rolls her over. She looks into his eyes as he raises his knife. Jenny screams hysterically. Just then...

Something falls from above and gets stuck hanging in front of the screen. Everyone in the room screams out in sheer terror at the sight of this.

It's Lacey! She's been strung up from an iron beam above and it looks as if she's been completely hollowed out. She hangs in front of the screen, covered in blood, dead.

On screen - Ghostface brings his knife down, a flash of silver is seen cutting to main title.

MAIN TITLE

**SCREAM 5**


	2. Reintroducing Kirby - Another Murder

EXT. WCC(WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE)DORM - MORNING

We see an outside view of the dormitory building. The streets on the side are quiet and there is very little traffic. People are seen walking down the sidewalk along the side of the dormitory. We angle in on a window, into one of the rooms.

A ringing emits, waking up KIRBY REED - 19, blonde hair(long since grown out), green eyes, she has fun and somewhat aggressive personality. Kirby is also a survivor from the latest Woodsboro massacre. She reaches over to the bed side table and grabs her cell phone. The screen lights up, the caller ID reading 'NIKKI'.

NICOLE ADRESS(or Nikki)- 19, black hair, blue eyes. Nikki is Kirby's current bestfriend. They resemble each other in many ways, mainly by their fun personanlity.

Kirby swipes the screen and answers her phone.

KIRBY

(Yawning and wiping her eyes)

...Speaking

NIKKI

Get yo ass up girl!

KIRBY

Why, what's wrong?

NIKKI

What's wrong- is that you OVER-SLEPT AGAIN!

KIRBY

(Mumbles to herself)

Over-slept.

Kirby looks at the time on her phone - 9:45.

KIRBY

(Stumbles as she gets out of bed)

Oh SHIT! I didn't even realize.

NIKKI

Yeah- That's what happens when you over-sleep.

Kirby puts her phone on speaker and leaves it on her bed while she rushes to get ready.

KIRBY

(Putting on a decent shirt)

SHIT! I just realized I missed my freakin' bio exam!

NIKKI

Again, we're back to the over-sleeping thing.

KIRBY

(Brushing her hair)

Hey, don't pin this on me. It's your fault, you kept me out all night. I told you I had a bio in the morning.

NIKKI

Yeah, yeah, whatever. (beat) Don't worry about the bio, you make decent grades, Mr. Holden will probably just give you a free pass anyway.

KIRBY

(Putting her hair in a pony-tail)

I doubt that.

NIKKI

If not, it's just one exam. It can't possibly bring your grade down that much.

KIRBY

(Trying to put on her shoes)

You'd be suprised.

(Slips and falls to the floor)

NIKKI

What was that?

KIRBY

(Hesitantly lies)

...Nothing.

NIKKI

Did you just fall?

KIRBY

(Hesitantly and loud)

NO!

NIKKI

Uh-huh sure. (beat) Just hurry up and get your ass over here.

KIRBY

(Lies)

I am on my way as we speak.

NIKKI

Sure you are (beat) Something's going on, I gotta go. See you in a bit.

KIRBY

Yeah.

The call ends and Kirby still lays on the floor. She sighs and wipes her face with her hand.

EXT. WCC - PARKING LOT - MORNING

Kirby pulls into the parking lot and exits her SUV with her sun glasses on. She lifts her glasses to see news vans and police cars parked on the other side of campus. Suspiciously, Kirby looks toward the commotion as she opens the back door of her car and pulls out her backpack. She begins walking toward the courtyard, pulling her phone out of her pocket, about to make a call. Then all of a sudden someone approaches her from the side, it's Nikki.

NIKKI

About time you got here.

KIRBY

(Looks toward the police and media)

What the hell's going on here Nikki?

NIKKI

I don't know. They just SHOWED up, but there not letting anyone through to even know.

KIRBY

Why?

NIKKI

I don't know. (beat) Whatever it is, they're trying to keep quiet about it. They've been pushing reporters away for a good 10 minutes now.

KIRBY

Is Dewey over there?

NIKKI

I'd imagine so, why?

KIRBY

(Hands Nikki her bag)

Wait here, I'll be right back.

Kirby walks toward the center of attention.

NIKKI

They're not gonna let you in.

Sheriff DWIGHT 'DEWEY' RILEY is taking to Deputy JUDY HICKS about the current situation.

DEWEY

I don't want this to get out any further than it already has.

HICKS

Yes sir.

Hicks walks away pushing the media away. Dewey just sighs as he brushes his fingers through his hair. He looks forward to see Kirby coming closer. He walks over to her.

DEWEY

Nothing to see here Kirby.

KIRBY

What's going on Dewey?

DEWEY

Honestly, I wish I knew Kirby. (beat) I really do.

KIRBY

Just tell me. (beat) Was it a homicide?

DEWEY

(Sighs deeply)

...Yes.

Kirby's heart drops.

KIRBY

How many?

DEWEY

2 that we know of. (beat) That's all I can tell you.

KIRBY

Can I at least know there names? I might know them.

DEWEY

You know I can't disclose that Kirby.

Kirby's tone breaks a little.

KIRBY

PLEASE Dewey!

DEWEY

(Sighs)

Josh Walker and Lacey Roberts. Did you know them?

Kirby's heart drops once more.

KIRBY

(Tilts her head down)

...Yes.

DEWEY

(Sympathetic)

Kirby. (beat) Don't worry, we'll get whoever did this and put them behind bars, believe me.

KIRBY

(Looks up to Dewey)

Where's Gale?

DEWEY

Inside with Sidney.

Kirby walks away then stops and turns back toward Dewey.

KIRBY

I'm sorry Dewey. (beat) I really hope you catch whoever did this?

DEWEY

Me too.

Kirby turns back toward the courtyard and is face-to-face with CHRISTOPHER HARPER(or Chris)- Chris is 19, has black hair, and brown eyes. He is Kirby's current boyfriend. He has a mysterious, yet ambitious personality.

CHRIS

Hey, I've been looking all over for you.

KIRBY

(Briefly smiling)

Well you found me.

She continues to proceed toward the courtyard. Chris follows.

CHRIS

You mad at me or something?

KIRBY

No, no, I just- got something I need to take care of.

CHRIS

Oh, okay. I'll just catch up with you later.

KIRBY

Alright.

Nikki meets back up with Kirby.

NIKKI

Hey, where you heading off to?

KIRBY

Just inside.

NIKKI

Well here, take your bag.

Kirby grabs her bag and throws it over her shoulder.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

Did Dewey say anything?

KIRBY

Yeah. (beat) Someone murdered Josh and his girlfriend, Lacey.

NIKKI

(Shocked)

What?! No way.

KIRBY

That's what Dewey said.

NIKKI

Does he know who did it?

KIRBY

No. You know it's never that easy just find out who did it.

NIKKI

Yeah. (beat) You're going see Sidney, aren't you?

KIRBY

Maybe. (beat) Well actually I'm going see what Gale knows. I imagine her nose is buried in this by now.

NIKKI

(Chuckles)

Yeah. Mind if I come with?

KIRBY

Knock yourself out.

NIKKI

(Esctatic)

Yay! I've never actually met her in person before.


	3. Discussing the Muders - Remaking a Seque

[Cut to]

INT. COMMUNITY COLLEGE - COUNSELOR'S OFFICE - MORNING

SIDNEY PRESCOTT and GALE WHEATHERS-RILEY are discussing the murders.

GALE

Several eye-witnesses reported to have seen the same thing.

SIDNEY

This sounds awefully familiar.

GALE

That's because it is. Remember the Windsor College murder spree? It originated from a double homicide at the premiere of the first Stab movie.

SIDNEY

So you think someone is now trying to duplicate Windsor...

Sidney stops after... Knock. Knock. Someone is knocking on the door. Gale looks behind her to see Kirby and Nikki standing in the doorway.

SIDNEY

Kirby?

KIRBY

Hey Sidney. Hey Gale.

GALE

Hey Kirby.

Kirby looks behind her, to Nikki.

KIRBY

Oh, this is my friend, Nikki.

NIKKI

(Waves excitedly)

Hi!

KIRBY

I couldn't help but over-hear. (beat) It sounds to me like there's a copy cat out there trying to remake Stab 2.

GALE

My point exactly... Which gives us an idea as to how the next murder will occur.

SIDNEY

Not exactly. If he, she, or whoever this is, is trying to remake Stab 2, there's no telling which angle they'll go for.

NIKKI

Yes, because not all remakes follow the original plotline.

KIRBY

True.

SIDNEY

DAMMIT! Where's Randy when you need him?

GALE

Sounds to me like someone is trying to finish what Jill and Charlie set out to do.

KIRBY

Create a real life remake?

GALE

Yeah, that's the point I was getting across.

NIKKI

Remakes suck!

KIRBY

Not all of them. There have been a few that actually lived up to expectations.

SIDNEY

Real life remakes suck.

KIRBY

THAT I will agree with.

Everyone laughs.

GALE

Well, I better get outta here. I'm gonna do some more digging up this. I'll let you know if I find something.

SIDNEY

Okay.

Gale walks past Kirby and Nikki.

NIKKI

I better go too. Jake's probably looking for me.

KIRBY

Okay, I'll catch up with you later.

NIKKI

Okay. (beat) Nice meeting you Sidney.

SIDNEY

Nice meeting you too Nikki.

Nikki waves goodbye and leaves.

SIDNEY(CONT'D)

She seems a bit excited.

KIRBY

She wanted to meet you.

Sidney chuckles.

KIRBY(CONT'D)

I see Gale hasn't changed very much.

SIDNEY

No, not really. Still chasing psychos.

Kirby laughs.

KIRBY

I do think she has a point though.

SIDNEY

I don't know, I just think it's a coincidence.

KIRBY

That's a pretty big coincidence Sid.

SIDNEY

How can someone duplicate Windsor College, when were not even at Windsor College?

KIRBY

It's this whole remake scenario. It's all just perspective. It doesn't necessarily have to happen in the exact same location.

SIDNEY

So you think the community college is a substitute for Windsor College?

KIRBY

Could be a possibility.

Sidney sighs and brushes her hand through her hair.

SIDNEY

(beat) I wish it would all just end already...

KIRBY

I'm sure everybody does...

Sidney looks out the window, the reporters and police officers officers can be seen out in the courtyard.


	4. The Message - We Are Ghostface

[CUT TO]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - COURTYARD - DAY

Gale comes walking through the courtyard, avoiding the media. She meets up with Dewey.

GALE

Dewey. (beat) I need a favor.

DEWEY

(Sighs)

What is it Gale.

GALE

I need to get a good look at the crime scene, I might be able-

Dewey sighs then cuts her off.

DEWEY

You KNOW I can't do that Gale.

GALE

Yeah, yeah, because you're the sheriff, I get it-

DEWEY

Please just go home Gale. don't get involved in this.

GALE

When do you ever know me not to get involved in stuff like this?

Dewey sighs.

GALE(CONT'D)

Exactly. It's almost impossible.

DEWEY

I'm asking you nicely. Just please stay out of this.

GALE

FINE! (beat) Did you at least find anything out of the ordinary or something that may mean something?

DEWEY

Gale.

GALE

Just tell me and I'll leave it alone, I promise.

Dewey knows she won't stop, until he gives in.

DEWEY

(Sighs)

We came across something. (beat) A message of some sort.

GALE

Well- What did it say?

Dewey walks over to his jeep. Gale follows.

GALE

What?

Dewey pulls a yellow folder from his glove compartment, he opens the folder and pulls out a photo and hands it to Gale.

Gale examines the photo with a puzzled look on her face. The photo shows the words 'We are Ghostface' scribed in blood on the bathroom wall.

GALE

Obviously 'We' means there's more than one killer, but doesn't neccessarily point how many.

DEWEY

We know there's 2 for sure. (beat) Always is.

Close up on photo.

[Cut to]

EXT. WOODSBORO COMMUNITY COLLEGE - COURTYARD - DAY

This scene is directed toward multiple chacters. Nikki. Chris. SETH BUXTON, 19, has brown hair(which is covered by beenie), and brown eyes. Seth resembles someone much like Randy Meeks. A harmless, geeky, film student. Seth always has a handheld camera with him. He also has a huge crush on Kirby.

ALLISON TAYLOR(or Ally), 19, has blonde hair, and green eyes. Ally has an innocent, yet fun, personality. She isn't as much of a horror movie freak as everyone else.

JACOB COLLINS(or Jake), 19, has black hair, and blue eyes. Jake has a mysterious, but ambitious personality. Jake is also Nikki's current boyfriend.

They are all sitting along the side of a water fountain, discussing the current situation.

ALLY

So, Josh and Lacey (beat) Who's next?

NIKKI

I don't know, but with everything going on right now... Someone else is likely to drop soon.

SETH

You make it sound as if you know who the killer's next target is.

NIKKI

I don't, I'm just saying.

JAKE

The media will have a field day.

ALLY

I kinda thought that was already happening.

SETH

Whoever this is... Whatever his deal is... Please let him have a better motive than Micky from "Stab 2".

A ringing emits. It's Nikki's cell phone. She looks at the caller ID, it reads "Josh". A chill descends down her spine.

JAKE

Who is it?

CHRIS

I lost my phone.

NIKKI

(With a look of confusion)

It says JOSH!

Everyone gives a puzzled look.

Nikki answers her cell phone curiously.

NIKKI(Cont'd)

Hello?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE

Hello, Nikki.

Nikki face shows signs of shock.

NIKKI

Uh- hi, who is this?

GHOSTFACE

I have a message for you and your friends.

Nikki is speechless.

GHOSTFACE(Cont'd)

Listen closely.

ALLY

Who is it?

GHOSTFACE

What's hidden in plain sight, is right in front of you, but you'll never see it coming.

NIKKI

(Confused as hell)

What?!

[Dial tone]

JAKE

Who was it?

NIKKI

I think it was the killer.

ALLY

What?

JAKE

No way.

SETH

What did he say?

NIKKI

I don't know, it was something about being hidden in plain sight and never see it coming... I don't know.

Kirby walks across the courtyard, to her friends - sitting along the side of the water fountain.

CHRIS

Shh- nobody speak a word of this to Kirby.

NIKKI

O-kay.

(to Kirby)

Hey, there you are.

SETH

How did the whole celebrity victim bonding thing go?

KIRBY

What are you talking about?

Seth shows his phone to Kirby on IMDB. the casting list for Stab 8 reads 'Hayden Panettiere as Kirby Reed'.

SETH

As of Stab 8, you are now a celebrity victim.

KIRBY

(Not very enthused)

Yay me.

Kirby goes and sits next to Chris. Chris puts his arm around her.

NIKKI

You guys talk about anything after I left?

KIRBY

No, just a moment of grief and pity.

NIKKI

Ouch.

KIRBY

Yeah.

There's silence for a moment, then...

JAKE

It's obvious that the killer is trying to break new grounds... The only question is... What is his next move?

SETH

I don't know Chris, that seems to be a question only the killer himself would know.

ALLY

You keep saying "him". How do you know the killer isn't a female?

SETH

I don't, but until then, I'll refer to the killer as HIM.

NIKKI

Sexist much?

KIRBY

Well, this has been a cluster-fuck of a day, so I'm just gonna head back to my dorm.

NIKKI

I second that.

ALLY

Third... Besides, I've got a 10 page research paper to turn in by tomorrow or I'm fucked.

Ally grabs her stuff and leaves the area.

NIKKI

(To Kirby)

You mind if I come over to your place? I'm a little scared shitless to be staying by myself tonight.

KIRBY

(Laughs)

Yeah, sure.

Kirby and Nikki grab there things and leave. Chris, Seth, and Jake remain.

SETH

(To Chris)

It seems to me like you and Kirby are growing apart.

CHRIS

No, I just respect how her past has altered her life.

Seth says nothing as he knows Chris has a point.

JAKE

(Teasing)

Awe, aren't you the sentimental one.

CHRIS

Fuck you! You'd do the same for Nikki.

JAKE

(Laughing)

It was just a joke dude.

SETH

(Sarcastically to himself)

Uh-huh sure it was.


	5. Kirby's Message - Does She Remind You of

Sorry for the lacking of updates everyone, I've been pretty busy lately. I didn't even realize you guys were enjoying the script. I honestly thought it just died. But anyways, by many requests, I've decided to release an up to date version of chapter 5 and the long awaited chapter 6, the last chapter I've written so far and I'm going to let you guys decide if Scream 5 should continue or die along with the movies. Thank you guys for your reviews and support! (:

[ CUT TO ]

INT. WEST SIDE DORM - NIGHT

Kirby and Nikki continue to watch the movie. A ringing emits. It's Kirby's cell phone. She pauses the movie then checks the caller ID, it says ALLY.

NIKKI

Who is it?

KIRBY

Ally.

Kirby swipes the screen and answers her phone.

KIRBY

Hello.

We switch between Kirby and Ally as they speak.

ALLY

Hey.

KIRBY

Hey, I thought you had like a paper to type or something?

ALLY

Yeah, I'm bored out of my FREAKIN' mind! I can only stare at a computer screen for so long.

KIRBY

Believe me, been there, done that.

ALLY

So what are you guys up to?

KIRBY

Ah, not much, just watching Stab 2.

ALLY

I'm stuck here by myself tonight, it sucks.

KIRBY

Where's Haley?

ALLY

She went out with some friends.

KIRBY

You should come chill over here for a little while.

ALLY

I can't, I gotta have this done by tomorrow, or I'm gonna fail my English class for the semester.

KIRBY

Ah, that sucks.

ALLY

I KNOW! I wish I wouldn't put things off 'til the last minute.

Kirby laughs. A ringing emits. It's Nikki's cell phone. Kirby looks back at Nikki. Nikki checks the ID, it reads CHRIS.

NIKKI

Okay, why is your boyfriend calling me?

Kirby shrugs.

ALLY

What's wrong?

KIRBY

Chris is calling Nikki for some reason.

Nikki swipes the screen to answer the call.

ALLY

Didn't Chris lose his phone?

Nikki answers her phone.

NIKKI

Hello?

Chris' voice is heard on the other end.

CHRIS

Hey, is Kirby there?

NIKKI

Yeah, why?

CHRIS  
>Just making sure.<p>

NIKKI

O-kay, you know you could've just called her phone.

CHRIS

But I couldn't.

NIKKI

And why not?

CHRIS

Because she's on the phone with Ally.

NIKKI

So- that doesn't...

Nikki realizes what Chris said and wonders 'How did he know that?'.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

How did you know she was on the phone with Ally?

Chris doesn't respond.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

Hello-?!

KIRBY

What wrong?

Nikki shrugs.

We hear a metallic beep, followed by the menacing voice of Ghostface.

GHOSTFACE

Because I know Nikki.

A chill decends down Nikki's spine.

NIKKI

You're NOT Chris are you?

GHOSTFACE

What ever gave you that idea?

KIRBY

Who is it?

NIKKI

(Covering the phone; Looks at Kirby with paranoia)

It's HIM.

KIRBY

Who? CHRIS?!

ALLY

What's going on over there?

NIKKI

(Paranoia in her eyes)

No, the KILLER.

KIRBY

Again?! What does he want?

ALLY

Hello-?!

KIRBY

Sorry, I don't know. (beat) Nikki?!

NIKKI

(Puts the phone back to her ear)

So, uh- who is this?

GHOSTFACE

I have another message. (beat) This one's specifically for Kirby.

Nikki is silent.

GHOSTFACE

Tell her to tell Ally... SHE'S GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!

Nikki omits a look of pure shock.

KIRBY

(To Nikki)

What?!

[CUT TO]

INT. EAST SIDE DORM ROOM - NIGHT

The bathroom door bursts open and Ghostface comes out, knife in hand, ready to strike. Ally drops her phone, screaming.

KIRBY

ALLY!?

NIKKI

(Hysterical)

He said he's going to kill Ally!

KIRBY

NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!

A flash of silver is seen as Ghostface STABS ALLY THROUGH HER HAND, She screams then he RIPS IT OUT. Ghostface then kicks Ally onto her bed. Ghostface raises the knife and brings it down hard, buring it deep into Ally's stomach.

NIKKI

(Hysterical)

What do we do?!

KIRBY

Come on! We're going over there!

NIKKI

Are you CRAZY?!

KIRBY

I'm not just gonna sit here and let her die!

Kirby sprints out of the room.

NIKKI

KIRBY?! (beat) SHIT!

Nikki runs out of the room behind Kirby.

EXT. WCC DORMITORY - COURTYARD - NIGHT

Kirby sprints down the concrete path toward the east side dorm. Nikki follows to too far behind her. Kirby pulls open the front door.

INT. EAST SIDE DORM - NIGHT

Kirby sprints through the hall and up the stairway. She notices Ally's room door is open, meaning the killer has already left. Kirby slowly makes her way to Ally's room. She peeks inside and sees blood everywhere. Kirby gives a horrified look at she sees Ally dead on her bed, with her insides on the outside. Nikki meets up with Kirby and sees the room, this breaks her inside and she begins to cry.

NIKKI

(Horrified and tearing up)

Oh GOD! Oh- (Covers her mouth)

KIRBY

(Looks to Nikki)

Call 9-1-1! (beat) Hurry!

Nikki jumps then pulls out her phone and steps out of the room. Kirby begins to break down emotionally. She drops to her knees and covers her face. A vibration emits. Kirby uncovers her face and looks on the floor, it's Ally's phone. Kirby picks up her phone, the screen is lit up with the caller ID reading CHRIS. She swipes the screen to answer the call.

KIRBY

Hello?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE

Hello Kirby.

KIRBY

What do you want?!

GHOSTFACE

I see you didn't give Ally my little message. (beat) She was awefully suprised to see me.

KIRBY

Who are you?!

GHOSTFACE

Did you like the message I left for you?

KIRBY

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

GHOSTFACE  
>Does she remind you of someone Kirby?<p>

Kirby looks at Ally and sees Olivia in her place from the previous murders.

KIRBY

Why are you doing this?!

GHOSTFACE

Oh- this. (beat) This is just the beginning of something bigger to come. (beat) This is just a message.

[Dial tone]

Kirby looks back at Ally and sees Olivia again. Nikki walks back into the room.

NIKKI

I-I called the police. (beat) They're- on their way.

Nikki looks at Ally.

NIKKI(CONT'D)

Why would someone do this?

KIRBY

Come on, lets go.

Kirby and Nikki leave Ally's room.


	6. Kirby's Breakdown - To Kill a New Fan Fa

EXT. EAST SIDE DORM - NIGHT

Moments pass as the police has arrived and reporters are being held back by deputy Hicks and deputy EATHAN STROSS - 20's, brown hair, brown eyes, has the empression of 'I'm here to serve'. Dewey approaches Kirby and Nikki.

DEWEY

I'm sorry you two had to see that. (Looks at Kirby, who seems rattled) You okay?

Kirby doesn't say anything just nods.

NIKKI

We just found our best friend DEAD! Does it look like we're okay?!

KIRBY

Why is this happening again Dewey? And why ME this time?!

DEWEY

I don't know Kirby. (beat) But we'll find who did this and put them away. That I can promise you.

KIRBY

When? (beat) After 2 or 3 more of my friends are killed?

Kirby storms off. Her words hit Dewey hard as if he knows she's right. Kirby crosses under the tape and runs into Sidney.

SIDNEY

Oh my God, Kirby! I heard what happened. (beat) Are you okay?

Kirby attacks Sidney with a hug. Tears begin to stream down Kirby's face. Sidney feels her pain.

KIRBY

How do you do it Sid?! (beat) Deal with all this shit and pretend that EVERYTHING'S okay?! When in reality, you know it's NOT!?

SIDNEY

I- don't. (beat) I really don't cope well with it either. I just have to come to my senses and know that eventually (beat) everything WILL be okay.

KIRBY

I sure hope so.

Sidney and Kirby break. Nikki emerges from the croud and meets up with Kirby and Sidney.

NIKKI

Hey Kirby, Chris' here. (Sighs) He's worried about you. (beat)I Can't say the same for Jake.

Kirby

Well I guess I'm gonna go. See ya Sidney.

SIDNEY

Please be careful, Kirby. (beat) You too Nikki.

NIKKI

We'll take that advice to heart. (Puts her hand over her heart)

Sidney slightly smiles. Kirby and Nikki disappear. Gale meets up with Sidney.

GALE

Hey Sid, you find anything out?

SIDNEY

It's none of my business. (beat) I just came to check on Kirby.

Angle on the crime scene, cameras flash every few seconds.

GALE

How's she doing?

SIDNEY

Not good. (beat) She's tough though. She'll get through this.

GALE

She's gonna have to be. (beat) 'Cause God knows this won't get any better before it gets worse.

SIDNEY

...Yeah.

Gale sees Dewey on the other side of the crowd talking to deputy Hicks.

GALE

Well, I better get outta here.

SIDNEY

Be careful Gale. Please.

GALE

Always... Well, almost always. (beat) Same goes for you.

Sidney chuckles a little as Gale leaves.

Sidney looks back toward the crowd, she sees Dewey on the other side of the police tape.

DEWEY

Deputy, I need a full analysis on the crime scene. And let me know if you find anything out of the ordinary.

STROSS

Yes sir.

Stross leaves. Hicks walks up to Dewey.

HICKS

So there goes our isolated incident theory.

Dewey sees the stretcher exiting the front door of the building. A blood covered sheet lays over Ally. Dewey sighs.

HICKS

What do you want to do sir?

DEWEY

Set up an 8 o' clock curfew and- Get Dalton and Stross to watch over Kirby.

HICKS

Yes sir.

Hicks leaves. Dewey sees Sidney. He walks toward her.

DEWEY

Hey Sid.

SIDNEY

It's happening again, isn't it Dewey?

DEWEY

(Sighs)

I'm affraid so.

Sidney covers her face with her hand.

DEWEY(CONT'D)

Don't worry Sid. We'll catch whoever's doing this.

SIDNEY

I sure hope so Dewey.

Dewey looks back once more to see people trying to get a closer look and the media reporting the current catastrophe.

SIDNEY

Dewey, I think I'm gonna go check on Kirby, I'm worried bout her.

DEWEY

Yeah. (beat) I'm sending Dalton and Stross out there to keep an eye on her.

[Cut to]

EXT. WEST SIDE DORM - NIGHT

Kirby sits on her bed in her dorm room. Nikki walks over to the window and looks out. She can see a police car parked on the side of the road.

NIKKI

Uh- Kirby, are you aware that there is a police car parked outside?

KIRBY

I wouldn't be suprised.

A knock on the door alerts both Kirby and Nikki. Kirby walks over to the door and opens it. It's Sidney.

KIRBY(CONT'D)

Sidney?

SIDNEY

Hey Kirby. (beat) Just checking up on you. Making sure everything's okay.

KIRBY

Oh, we're all good here. (beat) I guess Dewey took what I said to heart. There's a police car outside.

SIDNEY

Yeah, he said he was gonna have some of his guys to keep an eye out.

KIRBY

Ah, that's comforting. (beat) Kinda.

Sidney chuckles as well as Kirby.

SIDNEY

You know, Dewey might not always be there the second something happens (beat) but he means well. Believe me, I know.

KIRBY

I know, I just got a little hysterical earlier. I didn't mean what I said.

SIDNEY

Yeah. (beat) Well I'm gonna head out. Call me if you need anything, okay?

KIRBY

Sure thing.

SIDNEY

Alright, well you two be careful. (beat) Don't answer any mysterious phone calls.

Sidney, Kirby, and Nikki all laugh.

NIKKI

Noted.

SIDNEY

Well goodnight.

KIRBY

Night.

Sidney leaves, closing the door behind her.

EXT. WCC WEST SIDE DORMINTORY - NIGHT

Sidney enters her car and is about to start the ignition, when a ringing emits... But where? Sidney follows the sound, leading into her glove box. It's a cell phone, she grabs it, the screen lighting up with the caller ID reading JOSH. This isn't Sidney's phone, or else the number wouldn't have been identified. It must be Chris' phone. The phone the killer used to call Nikki earlier that night. Sidney swipes the screen and answers the phone.

SIDNEY

What?

The menacing voice of Ghostface is heard.

GHOSTFACE

Oh- Sidney, who would've known you'd answer a random ringing cell phone you find inside your car? I sure didn't (Laughs)

SIDNEY

What do you want?

GHOSTFACE

Want? (beat) I imagine a lot of people want things they just can't have... Yet anyway.

SIDNEY

Who are you?!

GHOSTFACE

Bottom line of it all. (beat) I want YOU, but I can't have you just yet. I'm saving you for the moment of truth. The finale if you will. (beat) Then and there, I will have you.

SIDNEY

If you want me then why target Kirby?!

GHOSTFACE

You both play an important role in all of this. It's just yours is a bit bigger. Yours has more- meaning.

SIDNEY

How so? Who are you, another brother I didn't know about, sister, cousin? What?!

GHOSTFACE

No, no, nothing in relation. It's a bit more scarier than that Sidney. (beat) You'll see.

Sidney is silent for a moment.

GHOSTFACE(CONT'D)

Enough about that, let's talk about the situation at hand.

SIDNEY

What situation?

GHOSTFACE

Oh didn't you know, I'm gonna kill off a new fan favorite!

Sidney's eyes widen in shock. she knows to always take the killer serious.

GHOSTFACE(CONT'D)

You remember Judy Hicks right? Old classmate. Same homeroom and drama club. Ringing any bells yet? How about that play you both paticipated in?

Sidney's eyes widen even more, intense, and full of shock.

SIDNEY

NO! Leave Judy out of this! It's me you want, right?! Come after me, you fucking coward!

GHOSTFACE

Oh- poor Sidney. Always thinking about no one else other than yourself. I see why they always keep you alive. (beat) You drown yourself in your own self pity. A fate worse than death. (beat) Tragic... But not nearly as tragic as it will be when I'm done with deputy Hicks. (Laughs)

SIDNEY

(Hysterical)

NO-!

GHOSTFACE

Sorry Sidney. You can't save her or anyone else. (beat) All you can do is WATCH.

[Dial tone]

SIDNEY

SHIT!

Sidney throws the phone down and cranks her car and U-turns around, then storms off to the other side of campus. DALTON - 30's, black hair. blue eyes, has some experience behind him. He and Stross watch as she flies passed them.

DALTON

I wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?

Stross just shrugs his shoulders.


	7. UPDATE! NEWS!

UPDATE!

HEY YOU GUYS, I GOT A QUICK UPDATE.

SCREAM 5 WILL BE PUT ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE BUT WON'T BE CANCELLED. IT'S STILL ON SO DON'T WORRY. I HAVE SOMETHING NEW I THINK YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A FAN OF HORROR MOVIES. I'M TRYING SOMETHING I THOUGHT WOULD BE AN INTERESTING IDEA. I'M CREATING A HORROR STORY BUT IN SOME SCENERIOS, YOU GUYS WILL BE ABLE TO DETERMINE THE OUTCOME. IT'S GOING TO BE AN INTERACTIVE HORROR EXPERIENCE. YOU GUYS' DECISIONS CAN DETERMINE A CHARACTERS ACTIONS OR EVEN THEIR FATE. CHECK OUT HACK N SLASH ON MY PAGE AND KEEP UP WITH IT BECAUSE IT WILL BE UPDATED FREQUENTLY. YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO SURVIVE A HORROR MOVIE?

GIVE IT A SHOT!

I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD ABOUT SCREAM 5 BEING PUT ON HOLD AND ACCEPT AND LIKE THIS NEW INTERACTIVE EXPERIENCE.

SINCERELY, JARED PATRICK AKA WEAREGHOSTFACE


End file.
